BTS y tu CAP 2
by ArmyAlgoLocaXDXD
Summary: segundo cap señores :v


p:prima :)

t/n:hola primo que haces aca

p:vine a llevarte a estados unidos :v

todos:QUE!!!

p:emmmmm ustedes quienes son

jhope:sus amigos

p:es verdad t/n

t/n:si y yo no me ire a eeuu :v

p:porque si tu vives sola si es por tus amigos ahy vas a conseguir amigos:v

t/n:es por otra cosa yo ya me acostumbre a vivir sola..

p:pero estaras con tus tios y con migo

quien es migo :v*

t/n:losiento pero no!

p:ok pero volvere *se va a la verga :v*

RM:no te puedes ir :(

tae:te nesecitamos

t/n:ok no me ire

jin:ok mejor :)

t/n:ya vamos a clase *se van a lo dashi run*

t/a:t/n!!!!! que haces con bts :v

t/n:ah este... yo... :v

jungkook: somos amigo :)

t/a:y porque llegaste con ellos!?

t/n:vinieron por mi

t/a: ok

t/n:ya calmate :v

se sientan y llega el profesor

termina todo y una chica se le acerca a RM :v

chica:RM holi :v *es la tipica creida*

RM:adios :v

chica:bueno yo queria ser tu amiga *lo mira sepsi :v*

RM:este yo...*ella se le acerca*

t/n*pensando* no esta fruna me lo va a quitar :v

t/n:hola RM vamos a casa :v

RM:si t/n vamonos :v

chica:perdon pero tu te deberias ir no ves que estoy con RM *lo besa :v*

RM*no le corresponde :v*

t/n:ahy que mal no te quiere :v

chica:emmm no mira *lo vesa y RM la correponde*

t/n*te pones celosa y la quitas de el y le das un beso :v*

t/n:bueno bye :v

RM:te acompaño bb :)

chica:bb???!!!!!! :v

RM: como escuchaste :v

te para en un pasillo de la scool :v

RM:porque isiste eso :)

t/n:ahhh.. este yo ...ia me voy... :v

se van a carro donde los chicos y llegan a casa

tae:que alguien aga la comida :v

jin:ya lo ago :v

t/n: voy a mi cuarto :v

te llega un mensaje

jungkook:quien te escribe :v

t/n*miras y viste que era tu primo*este es mi primo ._.

suga:no le hables pero si lo ases :v dile que no te vas

t/n:ok..*te vas a tu cuarto*

 **p:t/n me dices tu direccio** **n?**

 **t/n:pa que kieres saver eso jaja salu2 :V**

 **p:no vengas con eso ya sabes porque**

 **t/n:lo siento pero no te lo doy bitch :v** ***lo bloqueas* :v**

t/n: uff fue facil :v*empiezaz a hacer tu tarea y entra tae

tae:te ayudo linda :3

t/n:no feo :v

tae:aahh *aciendose el ofendido* pero si me nominaro al idol mas lindo *es verdad :v*

t/n:xd ya ayudame que no entiendo esta cosa chama :v

tae*ve tu tarea* shama no entendi :v

t/n*viste que tae era algo igual de retrasado que tu :v*

tae:bueno ya entendi *te hace la tarea*

no estaba dificil

t/n:ah gracias

tae:ahora me puedea hacer una tarea *se pone encima de ti ia que estaban en la cama :v*

t/n:no :v

tae:me debes esta asi que ya sabes*te besa*

RM:TAE TU QUE COÑO HACES ACA :v

tae:aah tu siempre aruinando todo :v

RM:sal de aqui :v

tae:ok asta luego linda :3

RM: :(

t/n:estas triste :(

RM:si esque no te quiero ver con otro :(

t/n:espera tu y yo somos nada v:

RM:pero yo te quite la virginidad :v y ademas te pones igual de celosa que yo

t/n:cuando...

RM:no te acuerdas cuando vino una chica y me beso ya que soy un papi ruqui :V

t/n:si... pero... ya vete tengo sueño :v

RM:aun no comiste :v y son las 2:00 de la tarde

t/n:ya esta la comida

RM: si vamos bb :)

se van cuando...

jin: ah RM ya va a estar la comida pongan la mesa :V

RM:pero la mesa ya esta puesta :V *se referia a la mesa de madera :v*

jin:ah que gracioso aslo o te pego :v

RM:ya voy ya voy :v

t/n*te ries como loca :v*

RM: xD para que le encuentres sentido jin es como el que nos manda

t/n:ah ok :v

comen y toda la wea y te vas a tu cuarto a dormir

escuchas dos personas entrar pero estabas re dormida :v

jimin: aww que bonita es cuando duerme :v

jungkook: es hermosha :v

t/n:y ustes que hacen aca!!!!! :v

jimin*te tapa la boca* no grites sino te ira peor :v

jungkook:mejor empezemos de una vez *se desabrocha el pantalon*

jimin: *hace lo mismo*

t/n:no me vengan con esto :v *intentas entrar al baño*jimin te agarra y te besa tirandote a la cama*

 **LEMON RIKOLINO :V**

 ** _jimin te besa el cuello y tu sueltas pequeños gemidos despues sale y de frente te ponen de cuatro jungkook entra por atras y jimin te lo mete en la boca v:_** ** _escu_** _chabas a los dos gimiendo y eso te exitaba mas jungkook se venia y cambiaron de posision lamias el semen de jungkook mientras jimin te lo hacia fuerte y gemias mucho al final se tiraron en la cama y dormias abrazada por los dos :v_

 **encuentras a jimin pero no a jungkook**

t/n:jimin y jungkook?

jimin:ya se esta bañando :)

t/n:bueno son las 6:00 despues me vaño

jimin:te puedo acompañar

t/n:emm no y deberias ir a tu cuarto

jimin:ok linda v:

 **te bañas cambias y vas a la escuela y RM siempre estaba a tu lado**

t/a:t/n ven no sentamos juntas

t/n: ok t/a :v

RM: yo me queria sentar con tigo :(

t/a:bueno,t.n elije

RM:t/n me siento con tigo bb

t/a: que le dijiste...

RM:asi le digo de cariño :v

t/n:bueno me siento con RM despues del descanso voy con tigo t/a

t/a:ok...

 **pasa la clase y es el descanso**

t/a:t/n...

t/n:si...que paso

t/a: que tienes con RM

t/n:nada porque

t/a:me da curiosidad por la forma que te trata :v

t/n:bueno ya me tengo que ir ami casa

t/a:ok te acompaño?

t/n:no yo me voy sola

t/a:ok bye

 **vas con los chicos a su casa** **y** **se encuentran...**

p:prima sabia que ivas a estar con estos

todos:que haces aca :v

 ** _asta aca el cap 2 v: ya pos esperen el cap 3 :_** 'v


End file.
